


Monsterrific!!!

by mephistolas



Category: Monster High
Genre: Bullying, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistolas/pseuds/mephistolas
Summary: Jackson Jekyll had never attended a school for monsters before. His scaritage often helping him blend in with the normies and the fact that his monster side was a literal separate being from him mentally.
Relationships: Holt Hyde/Neighthan Rot, Jackson Jekyll/Neighthan Rot
Comments: 15
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Jackson stared at the gloomy atmosphere that the school emitted. The darkened clouds and ominous gargoyles whose eyes seemed to peer into him with malevolent intent. He wanted to back peddle and go back home, but he was also afraid of his mother, specifically Momma Helena. Besides, he could always let Holt out if he wanted to escape if things got worse.

_‘Bro, you need to calm down. Totally killing the mindscape vibe with your major cynic mojo.’_ Holt echoed in his mind. Jackson looked around to see if there was anyone near the area before replying to Holt.

“Look, I’m just being realistic. I’m a normie going to a Monster High School. There’s no way I’ll be accepted by the other monster students.”

_“Technically bro, you are half-monster.”_

“Technically, _bro,_ I’m supposed to be crazy because I’m talking to myself.”

_“Well, if the coffin fits, I guess.”_

“Shut up, I don’t need this from someone like you in this unholy morning!” Jackson yelled; his voice echoed into the seemingly empty parking lot causing some blackbirds to fly off. “That’s a bit rude,” a voice said, causing Jackson to move his body to the direction of the voice. Stammering, his face flushed pink in embarrassment. After a while of his mind and voice not making any sense, he decided to shut up. An awkward silence descended on the parking lot as Jackson and the unicorn(?) stared at each other. Deciding that Jackson and the hot stranger would just keep staring at each other until the end of eternity. Holt decided to take over Jackson’s voice and with uncharacteristic confidence, Jackson gave the unicorn guy a confident smile, and Holt, using Jackson’s voice apologized.

“Sorry ‘bout that m’dude. That was totally not fangtastic of me to have done. I just had an inner pep talk and well…” Holt forced Jackson to shrug their shoulders in a _‘what can you do’_ motion. The anthropomorphic unicorn scratched his head, “Don’t worry about it. We all get a little anxious from time to time.” While this awkward conversation was happening, monsters of various shapes and sizes started filling the empty area. All of them going towards the ominous building. “Umm, anyway, you’re also going to Monster High, yes?” Jackson nodded his head, feeling Holt retreat to the deeper parts of his unconsciousness.

“Yeah, I just transferred here actually,” Jackson said, pushing his glasses that were slipping down the bridge of his nose.

“I was supposed to be attending Monster High with a bunch of other ghoul friends but they’re busy with actually moving here and one of my friends hasn’t even sent her transfer forms yet.”

Jackson envied the guy a little, he was lucky to have friends to transfer to a different school together. However, their circumstances were a little different so, who was he to judge? Remembering that he didn’t actually introduce himself. Jackson held out a hand in greeting and couldn’t help but notice that the unicorn dude had _cold as the dead-_ kind of hand and a strong grip.

“Neighthan Rot, pleased to finally know your name Mr. Jackson Jekyll.” The guy, Neighthan teased, letting out a small laugh. Jackson in turn let out soft chuckles. “ditto Mr. Neighthan Rot. Here I thought I’d have to call you Unicorn-Monster guy in my head forever.”

Neighthan bellowed out, letting soft neighs escape. _‘The way he laughs is adorable in that dorky kinda way.’_ Holt commented, making Jackson blush lightly as he realized that he did have a nice laugh. Gesturing for Neighthan to walk beside him. The two of them started talking about things that they liked or not. As they neared the steps of the school, a towering beast with horns and a glaring red shirt lumbered over to the two of them.

“Hey!” the monster bellowed out, huffing in anger as he made eye contact with Jackson. He sighed tiredly, knowing exactly what was about to happen. Neighthan grasped his warm hand and tugged on it lightly, concern gracing his features. “It’s fine.” He whispered, squeezing Neighthan’s hand and gave him a reassuring look.

“I’m used to people who hate on me for not being part of a certain crowd.” 

Neighthan gave him a look of understanding. He knew what it was like to be the lonely kid in the crowd and not have anyone accept him for who he is. It was hard enough that he was a hybrid, he couldn’t imagine the backlash and hate that came with the crowd of being a normie living in a monster world. Angered at being ignored by the normie that didn’t belong and the hybrid that was currently hanging out with the normie. Charging with anger, red in his eyes, the hulking beast charged forward and ran toward the normie, murder clear in his eyes.

However, before the bull-like beast could tackle the normie, a walking voodoo man stumbled, tripped on thin air causing the bull to trip down the stairs and caused a domino effect of different monsters falling down. Every monster in the vicinity stopped to stare at the Minotaur who fell heavily, dust floating in the air.

“Uh, whoops?” the voodoo man gave a nervous chuckle, feeling the deadly glares coming from the monsters who fell down.

Huffing angrily and punching the ground, the hulking beast changed his anger towards the monster that felled him. Taking advantage of the growing mob of angry monsters, Jackson tugged on Neighthan’s hand and rushed inside the school. “Well, that’s an interesting way to start the school year,” Neighthan said, amused at the events that happened. Jackson chuckled, agreeing with Neighthan. 

“That’s one way to differentiate normie schools and monster schools that's for sure.” 

“So, Neighthan, what’s your schedule like? Maybe we can hang out some more if we have the same classes?”

“Sure!” Pulling up his phone, he gestured for Jackson to get a closer look. 

“Huh, we have 2 classes together, nice!” Neighthan gave him a big grin, stealing his phone and adding his number into Jackson’s contacts.

“There! You can now call or send a text if you wanna talk or hang out!”

Walking to their first class, Mad Science, Jackson tentatively poked Holt to see if his other half was awake. 

_‘Holt, are you awake?’_

_‘Yeah, yeah, I’m up, I’m up. Geez. I just took a snooze when you and that zombicorn started talking about boring shit.’_

_Mentally giving Holt a frown, Jackson decided to remind Holt of his classes later and not to disturb him._

_‘Don’t worry lil bro, ain’t gonna ruin your budding romance with the dude. Give me some cred man.’_

_‘I do not have a crush on Neighthan, we literally just met.’_

_‘Sure, bro, sure.’_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually surprised that people picked this up and decided to read this fic. I wasn't expecting any attention but to the small few that decided to read my fic and wanted more, this is for you. It's a bit filler-ish but I'm delving into Jackson's history and explaining some more background.
> 
> If you have any questions about this story or whatnot, let me know!
> 
> Also, feel free to rant at me on Twitter: @mephistolas

Walking to Mad science was the most mind-numbing experience he ever had to face. Neighthan had Home Icks for his first period which meant that they had to separate to different parts of the school. He had to walk in silence since the most friendly monster he ever met had left and his other self is currently sleeping to rest for his classes. It was a damn shame that their trigger had changed during the summer since it meant that he couldn’t listen to his favorite normie rock bands without changing into Holt anymore. 

It wasn’t horrible nowadays, with him and Holt being more in tune with themselves so much so that Mother Jekyll and Momma Hyde often commented on how much of an outlier they were in the family curse. Jackson didn’t think Holt was a burden, sure he could be hot-headed and did before he thought  _ (which he thinks is a trait shared with their fire elemental father. Although dad was normally serene so he couldn’t be sure.)  _

Regardless, he was alone and walking towards the 1st period already dreading entering since he knew how most monsters reacted to a  _ ‘normie’  _ in their territory. He could already see the gleaming fangs and the glares thrown at his way. He was tempted to just fuck off and smoke weed in the rooftops but he didn’t know if they had a lax disciplinary committee.

Before he could decide to fuck off and skip class, he hit a green-skinned girl as he was walking into the classroom. As he fell on his bum, the girl shrieked and actually let out an electrical volt as her hand flew a couple of feet away from her. Sheepishly he apologized to the girl, grabbing her hand and a couple of her books that also got thrown from the impact.

“ Once again I am so sorry.” 

The girl, probably related to Frankenstein’s monster, one of the greatest scientific achievements in mad science blurted out a litany of apologies, her mismatched eyes glistened with unshed tears.

“Hey,  _ hey,  _ it’s okay.” Jackson tried to reassure her, giving her a friendly smile, or what he hoped was a friendly smile. His mother commented once that his smile was that of a mad man. Which, first of all, rude. Secondly, his mother’s smile was more terrifying than his.

“I bumped into you because I wasn’t looking. It was my fault I should have been more aware.” 

Jackson gently reassured for the last time as he bid her goodbye just in time before the warning bell had wrung. He went inside, making sure to dodge the minotaur bellowing out indiscernible chit chat to the lackeys he surrounded himself with. He decided to be near the door, in case he needed to run away. It was always his go-to strategy in some of his previous normie schools when bullies thought that just because he looked like a nerd, he was an easy target.

He proved them wrong though when he managed to break the school locker when he punched it when he tried to hit one of the bullies that wanted to stuff him in a locker. He set up his notes and jotted down the date and lesson topic listed on the top of the blackboard. 

“Ey! Cous! You actually transferred!”

Jackson groaned, recognizing the boisterous and energetic voice. He dragged his eyes to look behind him and saw his cousin beaming in happiness and looking like a monster puppy that finally got attention. If he squinted Jackson swore he could see a little flaming puppy tail wagging behind him.

“Hello, Heath. Yes, I did. Momma Hyde head locked me into accepting.” 

At his admission, Heath gave a wince giving him a pitying look. He could understand though, it wasn’t easy when Mother Jekyll had a bodybuilder for her other-self. He noticed the guy besides his cousin, a monster with snakes for hair and sunglasses to hide his eyes. He was probably related to Medusa or her sisters.

“Aww, man. Momma Hyde’s headlocks are the worst. She’s got guns for arms.” Heath moved closer to Jackson choosing to sit behind him. Jackson intentionally gave Heath’s friend a questioning look which prompted his cousin’s hair to flare up for a quick second which caused the surrounding group of monsters to flinch away except for Jackson.

“Oh yeah, this snek guy is Deuce Gorgon m’dude. Deuce, this is my half-normie cousin Jackson Jekyll.” Jackson gave a small polite smile, expecting a scoff or verbal expression of disgust at finding out that Heath’s cousin was a disgusting normie. He was pleasantly surprised that instead of doing all that, Deuce gave him a friendly smile and gestured for him to bump fists. 

“Oh yeah, how’s my cooler cousin, Jackson?”

Jackson rolled his eyes at Heath’s blatant favoritism but he understands why Heath preferred Holt. He had inherited their father’s fire elemental attributes while Jackson only got some of them. He didn’t mind, while he would have liked to be closer to Heath, Jackson was fine with letting his other self fang out with hyperactive Heath instead.

“He’s fine. Sleeping as of right now actually.”

Heath was about to reply when a sharp cleaver got thrown into the back of the classroom silencing all the student chatter.

“Sit down and let’s begin class. All partners will be picked from my most favorite method” Dr. Hackington gave them an evil grin as he revealed a skull with pieces of paper sticking out of it. 

“Oh no, it’s drawn and partnered. I wanted to pair up with my cousin!” Heath complained while Jackson secretly sighed in silent relief as he had a chance to escape having to hand-hold his cousin’s grades in class and risk lowering his own grade. It was harsh Jackson knew, but his cousin was an unapologetic slacker. He held no mercy for partners that didn’t pull in their own weight.

Ignoring the complaining students, Mr. Hackington started grabbing papers and bellowing out names. The students either jumped for joy at having a partner they could tolerate or groan as they got paired with someone they either hate or didn’t particularly care about.

“Ghoulia Yelps and Jackson Jekyll-Hyde.” He swiveled around the class to see who Ghoulia was and gave a friendly wave to a blue-haired zombie who gave a thumbs up in his direction.

“Heath Burns and Melody Carver.” Heath perked up as he heard that he was paired with a girl. Jackson glanced to see who Melody was and muffled a smile as he saw the irritated look on her face. Giving Melody a silent epitaph in his head, he zoned out for the rest of the period where his classmates kept getting partnered up.

“Alright everyone’s been partnered up? Good.” Mr. Hackington told them of the group project they all had to do and dismissed everyone summarily. Grumbling as he went out of the room. Jackson cleaned up his space and was about to discuss the project with his partner when Ghoulia popped up and typed something on her tablet and showed it to him.

It wrote;  _ ‘Can’t meet up right now. Cleo is asking me to go with her to her next class. How about we meet in the library later to talk about the project?’ _

Jackson agreed, giving her his number and bade her goodbye as she shuffled over to the mummified diva looking girl. Hefting his backpack across his shoulder he yelled goodbye to his cousin who was too busy flirting with his new partner to acknowledge him and gave Deuce a friendly wave goodbye.

He decided to text Neighthan to save him a seat at their Ge-ogre-phy class. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if I should continue this or not but I decided to publish my work anyways. It'd be a shame to leave it in my storage alone and forgotten.


End file.
